Heart on Fire, Mind on Ice
by Arianna of the Combined Beings
Summary: IDK, first fanfic, kinda nervous... Please read it will be worth it in the end.. rated m for later chapters and language.
1. Chapter 1 Leaving

**Chapter 1. Leaving **

"Hey Smellerbee!" I said brightly, and then I noticed she was packing. "You going somewhere?"

"Oh, hey Satomi… I'm surprised Jet didn't tell you yet," She sighed. I lifted a single eyebrow with curiosity.

"Tell me what?" I asked. Smellerbee just looked at me, but finally spoke up.

"I'm not allowed to tell anyone, go see Jet, he will tell you." I nodded and walked in the direction of Jet's tree house. I never liked heights, but if it was meant for our wellbeing, then I won't complain.

As I neared his quarters, I felt my foot slide on a branch. I slipped and was about to fall, until a firm hand gripped my arm.

"Hey Satomi," I heard a voice say. I looked up to see a tall figure. It was Jet who had saved me. Again…

Jet pulled me up and laughed.

"Are you ok Satomi?" He asked me.

"I'm fine…" I mumbled.

"Is it just me or have I been saving you from falling to your death ever since you joined the Freedom Fighters?" Jet smirked a bit. I stuck my tongue out at him and The Duke and LongShot ran up.

"Sister, are you okay?" The Duke asked me with alarm. Everyone addressed me as 'Sister', I am not really though, the nickname relates to my closeness with everyone.

"I'm okay thank you," I said, walking away.

I later went back to Jet's hut, trying hard not to almost kill myself again. When I walked in, I saw him packing too.

"Hey Jet," I said, curiosity peaking once again.

"Oh, hey Satomi," He replied. "Did you come back to thank me for saving you again?"

"No Jet, I saw Smellerbee packing her things earlier. She told me to ask you if I wanted to know why…" I explained, his smile broke and he turned away from me.

"This isn't easy to tell…" He sighed; I could tell that was a awful sign. "I'm leaving the Freedom Fighters …"

* * *

><p>A few of these will be short but it will be worth it! :3<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 The Confession

Chapter 2. The Confession

"For how long Jet?" I asked.

"I don't know, but it might be a while Sis," he answered.

"You're our leader Jet!" I spoke up. "You can't just leave us!"

"Satomi, I need to go and clear my head for awhile…" he expressed. "I've been so confused about myself recently, like my intention. As well as what Sokka told me a few weeks ago when we flooded that village." He took a deep breath before continuing. "He told me that I became the traitor when I stopped protecting innocent people… I started to think about it, and perhaps he was right,"

"Jet, you were trying to protect us from bad fire benders and bad people," I told him. "Anyways, no one got hurt the end, so don't beat yourself up over it!"

He sat down on a small wooden chair, and pulled one up next to him.

"Satomi, come sit with me and I will explain more." He said. I sat down and he started up again. "Do you remember back about five years ago when you were ten, the day your village was attacked by a Fire Nation unit?" I nodded.

"How could I forget, that was the same day I lost my parents…" I said softly.

"I remember going there with the freedom fighters to assist your people…" he paused for a second. "When I first saw you there, fighting with that soldier, I thought you were just another kid…"

"Yeah, so why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"Let me continue… I thought you were a great fighter, enough to be a Freedom Fighter too. But then you started fire bending, and my outlook on you changed." He took a deep breath "I was just going to kill you and the soldier, just because you were a fire bender… I left to think a bit about the situation, but when I saw you again, you were injured badly…"

My eyes widened in dismay. _He wanted to KILL me!_

"This conversation is not going to end well," I said dryly.

"I know it doesn't sound good, but please let me finish," Jet started again. "I walked up to you and noticed you were breathing still. I was going to end you right then and there, but then LongShot and Smellerbee stopped me. They told me that you were just a child trapped in war, and you were hurt trying to save your parents. Then they told me they were killed… When they told me that, I noticed that you and I were the same, both losing are parents in a fire nation raid… I loathed the fire nation with all my being and you were one, but you were different from the others so we took you in…"

"So you wanted to kill me for being a fire bender?" I said, anger was quite evident in my voice.

"At first, but over time you proved that you were different from other fire benders, and that Sokka was right about me going and becoming the traitor…"

"Oh," I said, my anger not as strong.

"That's why I'm leaving, and taking Smellerbee and LongShot with me, I need to figure myself out. We're going to the Earth Kingdom tonight…"


	3. Chapter 3 Not Without me

"I'm going with you Jet," I said matter-o-factly.

"You can't, if they find out your fire nation, they will throw you in prison." He stated.

"I can control myself, and besides, I have an earth bender friend I would like to go see…" I argued.

"Knowing you, you won't let me leave till I say yes so fine you can go, but if you blow your cover, I can't help you." He warned.

"I know I know," I said hurriedly. "I'm going to start packing!" Earth Kingdom here I come!

When I was done packing my bags, I ran to the borders of the Freedom Fighters territory. Jet, LongShot, and Smellerbee were waiting for me.

"It's about time Satomi!" Smellerbee joked, punching my arm.

"Whatever you say Bee, thanks for waiting though." I bowed slightly.

We started on our way. It was going to be a long journey to Ba Sing Se…

* * *

><p><em><span>Sorry this is sooooooo short guys, but again, it will get longer!<span>_


End file.
